Teh Adventures of Dumbel, Py, Crab, and Machamp
by Glitchy
Summary: This fan fic is about Dumbel, Py, Crab, and Machamp, they are all Pokemon and they go on wacky adventures usually started by noob Pokemon trainers.
1. Noob Antics

Epeoide One: Noob Antics

The sun was shining in Johto when two Pokemon Trainers...or thats what they called themselves...went into the Goldenrod Pokemon Center.

Ellie: L33t! L00k h3r3!

Elliot:Wht?

Ellie: P0k3blls!

Ellie: 1 cll d1s one!one

Elliot: 1 cll d1s one!one

Elliot: L3t's s33 wt t3h R!

Ellie: G0 P0k3!

Machamp: M?

Ellie: 0h h3s p3rf3ct!one!

Machamp: M M chmp! (1'm t3h p3rf3ct!one)

Elliot:L3t m3 s33!

Elliot: G0 P0k3!

Dumbel: Bel? (WTF? A noob sent me out...Oh gosh, I wish my trainer was here...)

Ellie: 0k Us3 Wt3r GuN!one

Machamp: m...? (0nly n00bs kn0w tht ttck!)

Ellie: Lm3!one

Random Trainer: Um..dude try Cross Chop...noobs...

Elliot: 1 HT3 dumb3lls!one

Elliot: G00dby3!

Ellie: W8!

Ellie: Us3 Cr0ss ch0p! 0n dumb3ll!one

Ellie: F1n3 l3ts d1tch 3m!

Elliot: 0k!

Dumbel: WTF IM NOT A DUMBEL!

Machamp: Yes u are u little sig-fagged noob

Dumbel: You callin me a sig fag?

Machamp: Yes i am get your userbars, eggs, and animated pics out of your sig before deathstar destroys you dumbel.

Machamp: they dont call you dumbel for nothing

Dumbel: Um dude its my japaneese name

Beldum: Lets see yours... :)

Beldum: Your a carrot

Beldum: cause your name is KAIRIKY!

Machamp: wtf who was the noob who made that up?

Beldum: the same noob who created you

Py: Hi!

Beldum: wtf was that?

Machamp: Liek i know...h3y y0u cught m3 b31ng L33t!

Machamp: 1m y kn0w!one

Beldum: 0o

Py: machamp, you are a sig-fag

Machamp: nd f1nlly 1 m cut!

Py:...I'm a cleffa...

Elliot: L00k! 1t's fr33 g3os!

Shady Guy: I'll give you two a free geodude...

Ellie: C00l l3t's g3t 0ne!one


	2. Pirated Pokedex

Episode 2: Pirated Pokedex

As the l33t trainers walk downed to check on their pokemon in their day care (2 Magicarps), they hear their pokegear ringing.

Ellie picks up the phone.

Elliot: Wh0 c0uld p0ss1bly b3 cll1ng us!one

Ellie: 1 d0nn0 ll 1 r3g1st3r3d 1s m0m nd 1vy!one

Elliot: m3 t00!one

Proffesor Ivy(Fake): Uh...come to my lab in...what was it again? oh New Bark Town.

Ellie: 0k L3t's G0!one

After a day of walking into walls and tripping on sluggs(they named one Sluggy) they finally made it to New Bark Town.

Ivy Fake: Here take these pokedex...things.

Ellie and Elliot: C00l!one

Ellie: Wht's t1s p0k3?

Pirated Japaneese pokedex: Py, the Pie pokemon. After people got sick of eating CRAB, they ate PY.

Ellie and Elliot: UMMMMM!one

Rocketgrunt Phoenix: What noobs...oh another post on my RP thread.

Flareth: Cool I'm making a cameo...hi.

The Following Scene Was Cut From The Fan Fic Cause Its Too L33tYeah right

Py: Cleffa...:(

Dumbel: Where Py go again?

Machamp: 1 f1nk N3w Brk T0wn!

Dumbel: Let's go!

The 2 pokemon reach New Bark Town by the next morning.

Kristal: Ahh Cool! A wild pokemon. I wonder what it is...

Krustal uses the Pokedex she found on the ground.

Pirated Pokedex: CRAB the CRAB pokemon this PKMN is a CRAB.

Krustal: Cool! I gotta catch this crab!

Py comes over

Krustal: Aww...a little Cleffa...

Krystal Befriends Cleffa aww...

Dumbel: Hey CRAB wanna join us on our L33t adventures

CRAB: Sure...I guess I can get away being neglected...:(

Py: Aww...thats sad. :(

Dumbel: Come on guys!


	3. A Blazing Disappearance!

Episode 3: A Blazing Disappearance!

_It was a beautiful day in Hoenn…until two erm…un-intelligent people came along._

Elliot: H3ll0

Ellie: I -3r $umt1n'

May: Magicarp use karp karp

Elliot: LOLZ XD ROLF

Elliot rolled on the floor laughing

Ellie: LOLLZZZ XD LAMO

Ellie: Laughed her arse off

May: Hey you two! You want to battle?

Elliot: Wuz M3w2?

May: I said you too…so do u wanna battle?

Elliot and Ellie: $ur3!

It's Ellie and Eliot VS. May!

Pokemon Trainer May sent out Torchic

May: Goooo…Torchic!

Torchic: Chic Chic!

Elliot: G0 m3

Ellie: 1tz ur burthdy

Torchic used Ember!

May: Torchic use Ember!

Elliot: Nooooo…Ellie hold tight!

Ellie: We're not speaking L33t! Finally! We're back…thank…y-

Ellie and Elliot were teleported to…The City of Ember?

What will happen? Will their curse be lifted? Are they not really Elliot and Ellie? Stay tuned!


End file.
